


Flying Bloodfoot #1 - The Mystery of the Flying Pussyfoot

by chancellorxofxtrash



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved Format, Gen, Look this is two OC's who go all buzzfeed unsolved on the naritaverse, Minor Felix Walken, Minor Jacuzzi Splot, Minor Ladd Russo, Minor Lemures, YouTubers - Freeform, black suits and white suits and delinquents and rail tracer all discussed, discussion of the flying pussyfoot in a youtube video format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellorxofxtrash/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: Leland Genoard and Hye run a true crime podcast - and they finally decide to branch out to the Youtube scene.And obviously they cover their namesake first.Just exactly what happened on the Flying Pussyfoot in 1931?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Flying Bloodfoot #1 - The Mystery of the Flying Pussyfoot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Puzzling Disappearance of Peter Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315417) by [Origamidragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamidragons/pseuds/Origamidragons). 



> Maybe this will become a series called Naritaverse Unsolved. Maybe. We'll see.
> 
> This was also inspired by Origamidragon's amazing series, check it out, it's fun!

The video starts. There is the sound of a train. Blood splatters on the screen, revealing the title.

**The Flying Bloodfoot**

As the blood dissolves from the scene, a young, attractive woman stands there in a pretty floral dress, black hair in a ponytail, a smart smile on her lips.

“Hello, our watchers, our loyal Flyers. Welcome to the first episode of the brand new Flying Bloodfoot series,” The woman smiles. “Well. We had a bunch of episodes in podcast form before but this is new. And who knows, if you like it? We might stick to it. Anyways. I’m, as always, your host, Hye...”

Hye walks away, revealing that at the desk behind her there is another figure - a white man with messy brown hair and a stubble, and a cheeky grin as he is spinning in his chair.

“And I am your other host Leland Genoard. Welcome to the show, Flyers! Check it out! You can see us now!”

Leland spins in his chair - he is wearing jeans and some T-shirt that has print of some guy named Orroz on it, and meanwhile Hye walks behind the desk as well, taking her seat. As she sits down their names appear on screen.

As Leland Genoard and Hye, respectively.

“What is today’s topic, Hye?”

“Something obviously very New Yorkian. Your family had been living here for long, right?”

“Sure did,” Leland is still rocking side to side in his chair. “Through generations. What about you?”

“Nah,” Hye shakes her head before grinning, and continuing on a fake Texan accent. “My family is from Texas.”

“Like hell they are!” Leland is flailing with his arms, and Hye laughs out loud.

“You cannot know that~”

“Shut up. So what is the topic today?”

“Do you want me to shut up or to tell you the topic?” Hye is still grinning while she waits for Leland to stop spluttering, and then finally turns to the camera. “Our topic today is very bloody, very mysterious and full of dead people.”

“All the best stories are.”

“And it has a personal connection to us. As we named ourselves after it.”

“Ooooh~”

“That’s right. We are fulfilling our promise, and this time we are covering the events of the Flying Pussyfoot’s final journey.”

A photograph of the Flying Pussyfoot - a beautiful, ornate train appears on the screen, and we hear Hye’s narration.

“The Flying Pussyfoot was a luxury transcontinental express mostly active through the prohibition. It travelled from Chicago Union Station to New York’s Pennsylvania Station. It was also owned by Nebula…”

“Ah…” Leland interrupts. “So if this episode gets pulled, Flyers, it’s because of that.”

“Probably,” Hye agrees, and grins. “So download it, you get our permission. Save it for us! Spread the word!”

“Either that, or because Hye pretended to be Texan.”

“How do you know it’s pretend?” Hye switches back to her fake Texan accent, and Leland snorts.

“Go back to the story, Hye.”

Once again, pictures of the train appear on the screen, as Hye continues narrating.

“It was a famous train - not only because of its unique ornate design, but also because even during the prohibition it was occasionally known for still serving alcohol in the dinner car.”

“They were getting lit in there, huh?” Leland grins as Hye rolled her eyes.

“Never say  _ lit  _ again,” Hye says, before continuing her narration.

“The date is December 30, 1930. The Flying Pussyfoot departs the station with no incident - although it is said that multiple people decided not to board, and later would claim that they had an ominous feeling about the voyage. They either sold their tickets, or simply never boarded the train. Nevertheless, the train departed without anyone being aware that this was going to be the train's final voyage - and that it would leave a trail of bloody bodies behind before arriving at their destination.”

Dramatic music, as the picture of the train becomes bloodstained, and the hosts reappear on screen. Leland is still rocking in his chair, deep in thought.

“Is it really that weird, though?” Leland asks, chewing on his pen. “People change their minds all the time. There are many reasons someone would not board a train, or… or a plane, or anything.”

“Definitely,” Hye agrees, fixing the papers on her side of the desk. “It’s entirely possible their imaginations ran wild after the fact.  _ It has to be fate that I didn’t board the train,  _ and all that, you know. But it  _ is  _ kind of eerie.”

The scene fades to a train running on the tracks, meanwhile a map shows the route that the Flying Pussyfoot travelled on. Hye’s narration continues.

“This is what we do know. The train at first moved on schedule - before having to stop a few miles from New York. That’s when a replacement train arrived to pick them up - so the remaining staff and passengers. They arrive at Pennsylvania Station two hours behind schedule - at 2 PM, December 31, and all the remaining staff and passengers leave the replacement train. And the ensuing police investigation recovered dead bodies - all aboard the train, and alongside the train tracks. Also the train itself was damaged by multiple explosions, and part of the roof was missing, as if someone had cut it off. The fact that the train was this damaged was the reason why the passengers had to finish their journey in another train.”

Leland’s laughter cuts in.

“Did they send a luxury train?”

“Actually, no. They sent ordinary cars to retrieve them.”

“Do you think they complained? Like goddamnit, I paid for a luxury train with probably booze on it, and I have to finish the voyage in these shitty cars? And two hours late?!”

“I think they were happy they even arrived, given the circumstances.”

“C’mon, Hye, we both worked customer service.”

“...okay, fair point, but I had not seen any records of formal complaints.”

A light-haired, serious-looking man appears on screen, as Hye continues talking.

“Before we delve into details we need to point out one more factor in his train - among the passengers was the wife and daughter of a senator named Manfred Beriam. Manfred Beriam was popular with the voters - a strong advocate in the fight against crime, and, as one would expect, probably less popular with the people on the other side of the law. His wife Natalie, and his daughter Mary both getting caught up in the incident.”

“Alright,” Leland nods, obviously deep in thought. “We have a luxury train, we have a senator’s wife and daughter, and a lot of dead bodies. Wait, how many dead bodies?”

“They did not reveal the exact number.”

“Huh. Weird. Anywayyyy, probably a lot.”

“Safe to say, yes.”

“All bloody, just as I like it,” Leland grins. “Let’s get to the nitty-gritty, shall we?”

“Yup,” Hye grins back. “Let’s get to the players.”

The screen turns dark. Stylized figures appear, all wearing black suits.

The title of the segment appears, just as Hye says it, in a mysterious voice.

_ Faction one. The Lemures. _

“Lemurs?” Leland blinks rapidly. “Did King Julian take a part of this gig?”

“Yes,” Hye replies in a dry voice. “You got it. It’s King Julian, singing  _ I like to move it  _ while killing people. Exactly.”

“Wow. Always knew he had a criminal record, but I thought it was because Mort and Maurice were framing him.”

“...can I get to the actual players involved?”

“By all means,” Leland says, waving his hand.

The sketch of the black suited people appears again on screen, as Hye keeps talking.

“The Lemures were a cult active all around the States for a brief time. They were militaristic, armed and dangerous - and completely devoted to a single person. That person was an infamous terrorist Huey Laforet, who got arrested in 1930 for smuggling weapons, and placed in Alcatraz where he was being kept away from the other inmates.”

“So we got King Julian, alongside Huey from DuckTales,” Leland grins, spinning around in his chair. “This is all Sunday morning cartoons up in this gig.”

“Are you done?”

“Kinda,” Leland nods, before tapping his fingers on the desk. “So Huey Laforet is arrested - and later that year his lackeys just jump aboard a train that just  _ happens  _ to have the family of a loudly anti-crime senator on board.”

“Yup. You got it.”

“So what was their plan?”

“It’s hard to put together but this is what we know,” Hye points at Leland, while she keeps talking. “They got on the train pretending to be part of an orchestra and---”

“What?!” Leland bursts out laughing. “Really? Did they hide their guns in the cello cases or something?”

“I’m surprised you  _ know  _ what a cello even  _ is. _ ”

“Shut it. Did they do that?”

“...yes. Yes they did. They split up and boarded different cars all from first class to third class, and some of them even boarded to the storage area.”

“That’s smart,” Leland nods, eyes fixed in the distance, obviously deep in thought, chewing on his pen. “All across the train. Can attack all coordinated, especially if they are devoted cultists. So they did all the killing?”

“Actually a lot of the bodies found belonged to them.”

“Huh…” Leland hums a little, before shrugging. “Okay. Next party.”

Next up on the scene once again drawings of stylized people appear, this time in white suits.

The title appears.

_ Faction two. The Russo family. _

“Russo…” Leland is still chewing on his pen. “Aren’t they mafia? Are ya gonna drag the mafia on our ass again?”

“ _ Again?!”  _ Hye sounds scandalized, and even puts a hand over her heart. “You talk like it happens  _ all  _ the time.”

“It happens more often than I’d like!”

“Well pissing off the mafia is family tradition for  _ you. _ ”

A grin appears on Leland’s face, as he throws his pen towards Hye, with her ducking out of the way with no problem.

“Maybe. Anyway. Russos. Why the fuck not? What did they have to do with it?”

The sketch of the white-suited men appears again, and Hye keeps talking.

“Unlike the Lemures, the Russo family’s involvement with the incident is way more shrouded in mystery. Obviously officially they never admitted to being involved - but between the travellers was Ladd Russo, who was the nephew of Placido Russo, the head of the family at the time. Among his peers, Ladd was infamous for his bloodlust, and violent tendencies, and allegedly was used as the family’s hitman, before distancing himself eventually. While the family allegedly had some financial issues at the time, whether Ladd and his friends boarding the train was part of some scheme relating to that, is a mystery. After the incident, Placido Russo denied having anything to do with Ladd’s actions on the train.”

“Of course he did,” Leland rolls his eyes. “What will he say? Ah yes I definitely deliberately put my Murder Nephew on the shiny train to go batshit there?”

“Yeah, obviously, he wasn’t gonna admit it. But Ladd Russo also denied acting in the family’s name later on.”

“Wow spoiler alert: he survives!” Leland claps his hands together gleefully.

“Shut up,” Hye crumples one of her papers, and throws it at Leland, which he doesn’t even duck.

“Anyway, I love how many times you used  _ allegedly  _ there.”

“Well it’s all alleged! Mostly. There are a lot of mysteries about the train.”

“And you don’t want to piss off the Russos.”

“And I don’t want to piss off the Russos.”

The two of them share a look before bursting out in laughter, and make a bow towards the camera in unison, as if practiced.

Seeing that they did the same movement together, they laugh again.

“Okay, so,” Leland is wiping the tears from his eyes. “We have members of a militaristic cult, and a bloodthirsty asshole and his buddies all wanting to hijack the same train. Did I get that right?”

“Yup,” Hye nods. “There is actually a third faction in play.”

“Okay. Hit me.”

The sketch that appears this time consists of a lot of different people, as the title appears.

Like a ragtag bunch of misfits.

_ Faction three: Jacuzzi Splot _

Leland bursts out from laughter and lies down on the table.

“The what with a what?!”

“That’s the name.”

“Who the hell names a kid  _ Jacuzzi Splot? _ ”

“Who the hell names a kid  _ Leland?” _

“Hey! It’s a perfectly normal name!”

“In the last century, maybe. Shut up and let me continue!”

“Okay, okay. Do go on.”

The sketch reappears, as Hye narrates.

“Jacuzzi Splot was leading a group of bootleggers in Chicago, and got into conflicts with the Russo family there. By pure chance, they also boarded the same train - the reasons why they did so are still a mystery. Most people assume that they chose the same train because they wanted to steal cargo from the train - as there had been bombs hidden in the back compartments, and it’s possible the delinquents had found out about it, and wanted it for themselves.”

“Why?” Leland tilts his head. “Why would bootleggers need bombs? Well I guess if they pissed off the mafia… okay, nevermind.”

“Also, sources indicate one of them was an expert of explosives,” Hye points it out, shifting through her papers. “So it makes sense they would be interested.”

“I guess… but seriously?! Cultists, maniacs, bootleggers  _ and  _ bombs? What  _ wasn’t  _ on that train?!”

“Sanity, probably,” Hye replies with a dry voice, leaning back and starting to fan herself with her papers. “But funny thing about the delinquents - while they boarded probably with the intention of also committing a crime, they easily got the most heroic role out of all of them as the night went on.”

“Oh? Colour me intrigued. So tell me. What happened exactly?”

A huge, almost predatory grin appears on Hye’s face.

“I thought you’d never ask~”

“Ooooh! Do we get to the bloody part now?”

“Yup!”

“ _ Fantastic.” _

Train’s horn is heard, as the scene transitions to a desolate winter landscape, and blood everywhere on the snow.

The train keeps going.

And Hye keeps talking.

“The details of what happened on the train had been classified for about seventy years. And to this day, the exact details are unknown. But this is what is known: during dinner, all factions revealed themselves, taking the passengers hostages. Multiple shots were fired, and both the Lemures and the Russo associates had casualties. Multiple of them had been found alongside the tracks of the train, while others were littered around the train cars. The train was slowly but surely… painted red.”

“Okay, question,” Leland raises his hand. “What about the passengers? The ones who were not aligned with either factions? Did they also drop like flies?”

“Actually they did not,” Hye shakes her head. “Apart from the black suits and the white suits? Only the two conductors had died.”

“Huh,” Leland grabs another pen, chewing on it again. “Maybe one of the conductors was with the Lemures and the other with the Russos. That would fit in why they would be killed.”

“That would be one hella coincidence.”

“The fact that all these factions were on the same train is already one hell of a coincidence. You mentioned explosions and shit in the intro, right? People start dropping like flies, shit starts exploding… and the train doesn’t stop?”

“Well, you see the engineers responsible for running the train were a pair of elderly brothers who had trouble hearing,” Hye points at Leland. “There was a system in place - at regular intervals the conductors would flip the light switches, signalling to the engineers that everything was fine. It seems like the light signals kept going basically the whole time until the cars got too damaged to continue.”

“Huh?” Leland tilts his head, his pen still in his mouth. “But didn’t the conductors die?”

“They sure did. There are some accounts from passengers who found their dead bodies during the voyage. And the signals kept going, because the engineers were adamant about seeing them.”

“...okay, then who was flipping the light signals?”

“That’s the mystery,” Hye nods. “Nobody knows. There were a lot of people running up and down on the train, finding more and more bodies--- but nobody quite knows who made sure the train kept going. That said---”

“...yes?”

Hye takes a deep sigh.

“You won’t like this next part.”

“...oh no.”

“There is a rumour that there was someone else on that train. Or… something.”

“Absolutely not!” Leland jumps to his feet, kicking his chair over. “We are not doing the supernatural conspiracy shit! The weirdos over at the  _ other  _ channel will never let us live down if we do!”

“Chill, chill, I don’t like this either,” Hye raises her hands, frowning. “I’m just reporting. This thing was mentioned in my sources a  _ lot.  _ So we need to talk about it.”

Leland groans and fixes his chair before collapsing back into it, giving up.

The screen turns red, and then it’s as if the blood would be dripping down, leaving the letters behind, as Hye reads it out.

_ The Rail Tracer. _

“Really?” Leland looks at Hye from between his fingers. “That old childish story? Not even horror movies made about that thing are scary. Only bullshit B-movie fanatics would love that.”

“Do you know the story, Leland?”

“Of course,” Leland wrinkled his nose, annoyed. “My dad used to try to scare me with it into behaving me on trains. The Rail Tracer is a red monster running after trains, if he catches up to it, it will eat the passengers one by one. By sunrise, the entire train is gone. The one was to stop it from coming, if you believe the story. If it already arrived though, you just have to hope you outrun it. Or behave really-really well, and not disturb the other passengers, as my dad would put it.”

“Did you behave?” Hye grins, and Leland rolls his eyes.

“Shut up. So. Was the monster on this train?”

“A lot of passengers claim so,” Hye shrugs. “Many people had reported seeing a red monster climbing across the train - including one reporter of the Daily Days, who was also present on the train.”

“Wow it was like a huge-ass meeting on that train.”

“Yep. Anyways - even this reporter mentioned seeing a red monster on the train.”

There is silence between the two hosts, and then Leland throws his hands up in the air.

“I give up. Fuck it. What theories do we have about the Rail Tracer?”

“We have three theories about it.”

“Shoot.”

The sign appears.

_ Theory 1 _

“The first theory - I think you will like this one. But I didn’t mention another tidbit I got from the Daily Days for this episode.”

“Ah yes. Your mysterious Daily Days contact you refuse to introduce me to.”

“The one and only,” Hye grins. “Anyway. According to their sources there is a  _ distinct possibility  _ that an infamous assassin named Vino was also on the train.”

“An assassin,” Leland’s voice is deadpan, as he looks at Hye with a blank expression on his face. “Next to  _ all those people.  _ An assassin.”

“Yup,” Hye says, nodding. “Vino was known for his brutality and efficiency. Oftentimes the victims he left behind were hardly recognizable. Which would fit in with the state a lot of the corpses on the Flying Pussyfoot were found in.”

“What do you mean?”

“A lot of the dead bodies died for reasons you would expect them to die from, given what I had told you already,” Hye points at Leland with her finger. “Gunshots, knife wounds, explosions, blunt force trauma. But---  _ but.  _ There had been bodies, just like one of the conductors’, and several other people’s, whose bodies were  _ mangled  _ beyond belief. Reports state multiple cars were so covered in blood, as if you would have painted them red, from the carnage left behind. Multiple bodies were found torn in  _ half.” _

Leland stares at Hye silently for a few moments.

“Hye. Hye.  _ Hye.  _ When the hell did this become a horror story!?”

“Back in 1931, I reckon.”

“Oh shut up you know what I mean! You didn’t mention mangled corpses before! This changes the status quo!”

“Does it?”

“Of course it does! Until now I thought everyone else died from the two factions fighting it out, and the passengers got lucky with the little bootleggers helping them out. But now if Vino joined in… wait who the hell hired him?”

“Can’t tell.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“I literally can’t. I don’t know,” Hye waves her papers, frowning. “That’s all the info I got from my contact, and from my research. Vino was always very elusive, you know.”

“Ah. Anyway. Vino being the Rail Tracer. Why not? Let me tell you though, I don’t buy the  _ efficiency  _ part of his reputation.”

“How so?”

“I mean if you are so damn efficient why do you need to rip people apart?” Leland shakes his head. “Sounds like unnecessary hassle to me. And a way to leave behind evidence. If you rip people apart that makes it look like you are just hiding your sloppy work. Sloppy, I say! What’s wrong with a bullet to the brain?!”

Now it’s Hye’s turn to stare at Leland with a blank expression.

“...you are gonna get yourself killed and I’m gonna get swept up in it.”

“Oh come on. He’s totally dead anyway now,” Leland waves his hand.

“...sure about that?”

“Either dead or old as balls, what could he do to me?”

“...famous last words.”

“Shut it. Next theory?”

_ Theory 2 _

“The second theory says there was no red monster on the train,” Hye flips through her papers. “All of the killings were done by the aforementioned factions, and simply the red monster was a result of  _ mass hysteria. _ ”

“I don’t like mass hysteria theories,” Leland wrinkles his nose. “They are boring. And what are the odds all those people would see the same things?”

“Well, there  _ had  _ been recorded mass hysteria cases.”

“Besides this would not explain what Vino was doing on the train. Do we know he was there?”

“It’s quite probable, yes.”

“Then this theory is stupid,” Leland shakes his head. “Unless he was just twiddling his thumbs.”

“Which he possibly could have done, if nobody hired him and his life wasn’t threatened.”

“Eh, I guess,” Leland shrugs. “Still don’t like it.”

“That’s fair. Although you won’t like the last one either.”

“...oh no.”

_ Theory 3 _

“Our third theory is that Vino was indeed on the train, and he  _ is  _ the Rail Tracer. Some kind of mythical being, who inspired the legend of the Rail Tracer. A superhuman creature of some sorts, who--”

“Okay, shut up,” Leland raises his hands. “Anyway. Go away. No. Absolutely not. If those idiots from  _ that other channel  _ show up in the comment section I am blocking them. We do not deal with this here.”

Hye laughs, throwing her papers to the desk.

“I don’t like this theory much either, you know.”

“Good. Then shut up! That’s all for theories?”

“That’s all for theories.”

“Good!”

A cutaway of a train passing on the screen.

Back to the two hosts.

Hye is fixing her papers, Leland is spinning in his chair again.

“Hey, Hye, do you think we will ever know what happened on that train?”

“I don’t know,” Hye shakes her head. “Even the unclassified documents feel like an SCP page.”

“There you go. Theory number four. The Flying Pussyfoot is an SCP.”

Both of them laugh, before turning to the camera.

“So there it is for you. Our namesake. And a new-old show for you.”

“Maybe we will keep at it! Unless Hye talking about Nebula, the Russos, or faking a Texan accent will get us killed.”

“Or Leland insulting Vino would.”

“It was me, Leland Genoard---”

“---and me, Hye.”

“Until next time---”

“---take care, Flyers.”

The two of them playfully salute to the camera.

You can hear the train’s sounds again.

And then it fades to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
